<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FNAF Security Guards x Reader (ONE-SHOTS) by lovelyerwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561862">FNAF Security Guards x Reader (ONE-SHOTS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyerwin/pseuds/lovelyerwin'>lovelyerwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Impregnation, Mario Kart References, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rebornica Verse, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sick Character, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Sex, thanks Wattpad for making me move my shit here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyerwin/pseuds/lovelyerwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, you guys still read fnaf fanfics? 🗿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byron Brown/Reader, Fritz Smith/Reader, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Reader, Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author’s Note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2/19/21</p><p>Hello! If you came here that means you know Wattpad is taking down fanfics with porn in it. If you’re new to AO3 then welcome! This site might be complicated at first (believe me, I was there too) but you’ll get the hang of it once you know how it normally works. I totally recommend this fanfic site, it reigns above others. </p><p>Anyways, before you read, the fluff one shots (which is half of the beginning of the book) are very old. Like from 2017 when I first started this fanfic. So you’ll probably read some inadequate stuff from my 8th grade self. And then I put the fanfic on a long hiatus until 2020. I finally uploaded smut and I still consider to update this year. But mainly I moved my fanfic here so I don’t lose my work for nothing. And my followers can still read my older works without losing the experience. I appreciate your guys support so much.



</p><p>And! One more thing! Let’s keep insensitive comments to ourselves, like, “I need some bleach”. This kind of behavior is way too old and I prefer more positive feedbacks. You can still make jokes, just nothing that’s disheartening. Okay thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mike x Shy!reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9/14/17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"H-Hey Mike! Can you help me with this blender? I think it's broken." You said waving a hand at him. He walks over to you. He pats your shoulder and scratches his chin "Doesn't look broken."</p><p>You rapidly press several buttons, but nothing happens "Yeah, b-but it doesn't turn on." Mike adjusts his uniform hat and presses the 'on' button. He looks at the plug and frowns "Y/n, you're stupid."</p><p>You dramatically gasp "I-I'm not stupid!" He chuckles "I'm just kidding. I meant that the blender is not broken." You raised a brow "Then why is it not w-working?" Mike sighs and grabs the plug from the back of the blender.</p><p>He shows it to you and swings it back and forth "It wasn't plugged in this whole time." You face palmed "Dang it! This happened to me before. When I was making toast and the toaster wasn't even plugged in." </p><p>You grab the plug from Mike and plug it in from behind. You look at Mike "Thanks for helping me anyways. My stupidity might be contagious, so you might want to step back." Mike gives a smile and chuckles lightly.</p><p>"You're so funny Y/n. I'm so glad to have you working with me." Mike pats your head "And it's so adorable that you're shorter than me!" You blush lightly and try to shove Mike's hand away from your head.</p><p>"I'm only 5-5'4!" Mike smiles more "I'm  6'0. The average height for girls is 5'7." "I-I...totally knew that." You puff your face cheeks and cross your arms. Mike hugs you tightly and buries his face into your hair "But that makes you cute!"</p><p>You giggle a little "Okay okay! We should get back to work anyways." Mike let's go "Right." </p><p>~<br/>You and Mike were friends since a few months ago. You both worked in a boba shop and you were the shyest out of all the other employees. But, Mike was the first to become friends with you.</p><p>He loved your personality. Your height. And everything about you. He talked with other employees in general, but he likes talking with you the most. You opened up to Mike more than the other employees. </p><p>You two would sometimes fight for the stupidest yet mistakes or simplest things. Like for sneezing too loud. Or do something stupid. And that entertain you both. It made you both laugh all day long. </p><p>But, you had a boyfriend. He only talks to you at the littlest times, like he doesn't have time for anything. You understand that and said love is patience. There's no need to rush it. </p><p>You both have been almost dating for a year now, you both met online and surprisingly, you both live not too far from each other. So you decide to move in his house after you confessed your love to him.</p><p>Before you lived in an apartment. He has work too. But not working with you, which is funny. He works at the night shift and you work at the day shift, which is hard for you both to start actually talking to each other. </p><p> But you two would mostly say hi or bye, or say the most common lovey and dovey words, 'I love you' and that's it. No start of a conversation. You have the work off in weekends obviously, but your boyfriend has extra work.</p><p>Which made you pretty sad, because he would never take a break. But you're glad Mike is by your side. Having a second person to open up and talk to. </p><p>But you're unaware, that Mike has a crush on you. Ever since he lay his eyes on you. You never had a single clue that he was crushing on you. You just thought he loved you as a really close friend. </p><p>Maybe too close. Maybe he wanted to be more than just, 'friends'. </p><p>Teasing you, playfully poking, hugs and cuddles, just seems like he wanted to have the most interesting relationship ever. </p><p>Mike Schmidt. </p><p>~<br/>Closing time.</p><p>Luckily, you guys get to get boba for working so hard. Even though, you guys play around too much. </p><p>You folded the apron and put it in your mini locker. And you added your hat in there, too. You close your locker and saw Mike waiting by the door frame. You roll your eyes "C'mon Pokémon bitch, lets go." </p><p>He chuckles and links arms with you. You sighed and smile. You took a sip of your boba and rested your head against his arm while you guys walked "Where should we go?" Mike asks. </p><p>You took the straw away from your mouth "Let's hang out in my place." Mike nodded and you both walked to your house. Well, you and your boyfriends house. Just a couple blocks away. </p><p>Once you guys got there, you got your keys out and unlocked the door. You both got in and you kicked your shoes off and Mike does the same. You close the door and yelled, "Honey! Are you home?" </p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Hm, probably he started his night shift early. Let's watch TV!" Mike smiles and you both plop on the couch. You set your guys boba aside and you turn on the TV. Pokémon was on, and of course, Mike was acting like his childish self.</p><p>You both started to have a conversation together while watching Pokémon. Mostly, it's the episodes you guys already watched. That didn't bother Mike, he just love being with you the most.</p><p>Mike kept poking your face cheek, while you stuck your tongue out. And laughs and starts cuddling with you. You burry your face on his chest and muffled out some words. He smiles and looks at you. </p><p>You both laugh together, having the most usual and funny moment. Mike's laugh starts to fade and starts to lean in into your face. You blush a little and you both locked eyes. Mike's eyes were processing to close them, his eye lids twitch a little. </p><p>You had your lips quivering and you bit them gently. Mike smirks a little and cups your face cheeks "Y/n..." You blinked a couple times "Mike..." </p><p>Suddenly, the door opens and your boyfriend was by the doorframe, his eyes widen at the scene. You turn around "Oh my god! I thought you—" "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??" </p><p>Your eyes started tearing up "I-it's not what it looks l-like! Well...considering that it looks like Mike and I are going to kiss and you think what it looks like. But in reality, it's actually not and now we're going to have this dramatic scene coming. Of course, this is probably too cliché for me to say "It's not what it looks like.". But anyways I'm breaking this heartbreaking scene, so I should stop talking now."</p><p>Your boyfriend looks at you speechless like you broke the fourth wall or something. And Mike just sits there with a blank expression. "I actually wanted to tease her by looking like I'm kissing her but—" Your boyfriends face changed and starts looking pissed again.</p><p>"YOU WERE A MISTAKE! I SHOULD'NT HAVE DATED YOU! I HATED EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU ANYWAYS! YOU'RE FUCKING HORRIBLE! NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO TO WORK." </p><p>He angrily walks away and you cried out "Wait! I'm sorry! Please forgive m-me...I was just..." you couldn't think of a explanation so you dropped to the floor of the front door. Tears streamed down your eyes and you sobbed.</p><p>Mike walks up to you and kneels down. He hugs you from behind and closes his eyes "I'm so so sorry y/n..." anger added into your emotions and you pushed Mike</p><p> "It was your fault! You shouldn't have teased me like that! Now look what you made me do, to look like what my boyfriend thinks about us now!" You stood up and look down at Mike "Go away." </p><p>Mike's face saddens and stands up "Okay, I'll go..." Mike goes inside the house and closes the door. You started to walk away, until you realized "MIKE YOU IDIOT, THATS MY HOUSE."</p><p>Mike opens the door "Sorry. Can I least get my boba." You face palmed "Sure go ahead." Mike gets the boba and walks out. He doesn't want you seeing him cry so he quickly wipes the tears away. </p><p>You went inside the house and slam the door. More tears start to go down your face and you slide back against the floor. </p><p>Mike threw away his boba by a near by trash can. He enters in a park and decides to lone on the bench for a while. He looks up at the night sky, feeling the breeze cascading through him. </p><p>He shoves his fists his in pocket sweater and looks down at his feet. Suddenly, he hears some faint voices. He looks up to see two couple walking together, about to sit on another bench.</p><p>But not just any couple. It was your boyfriend with another girl. Mike's eyes widen and slips on his hoodie, so he won't be identified by your boyfriend. They both started to look like they're having a normal conversation. </p><p>When the girl was starting to kiss your boyfriend. He accepts and kisses back. Mike's eyes widen and touches his jean pockets. He forgot his phone. He was about to record the scene so your boyfriend would be caught in a act with another girl.</p><p>Mike stands up and starts to run as fast as he can to the house. Once he got there, he quickly knocked on the door. After a minute later, you open the door to have the phone in your hand "Need this, cum slut?" </p><p>Mike frowns "FOR THE LAST TIME, IM NOT GAY—" "WELL YOU ARE NOW!" "WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS TYPE OF CONVERSATION?!" "BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" "YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" "LET'S BE BOTH IDIOTS THEN!" "GOOD IDEA! NOW COME WITH ME." </p><p>Mike grabs your hand and you both ran to the park. Mike prays they were still there. And oh, how he was so wrong. Mike face palms "God dammit! Where are they?! They were just here!" Mike frantically looks around for them.</p><p>You scoffed and crossed your arms "Oh look, I just wasted my time running with you over here. Are you trying to lose weight with me?" Mike shushes you and points at the couple, now sitting by the fountain.</p><p>You gasp, and anger starts to fill inside of you "That skank! That's it!" You angrily walk up to your boyfriend and smack him in the face "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SAID YOU WERE SO BUSY DURING THESE PAST MONTHS. AND YOU DECIDE TO SECRETLY DATE THIS THOT?!" </p><p>Your boyfriend stands up and pushes you and you fell backwards. Falling on your back. Tears start to form in your eyes again and Mike looks angrily at your boyfriend. He picks up the trash can and throws it at him. </p><p>What a critical hit! Mike just knocked him out and he is now unconscious, leaving trash scattered all over him and the floor. The girl screams in horror and runs away. Mike breathes heavily and looks at you.</p><p>He cups your cheeks "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" You locked eyes with him and hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry, M-Mike! I shouldn't be mad a-at you in the first place. I probably r-ruined our friendship. So you probably hate me now..."</p><p>You stopped hugging him and stood up, about to walk away. Mike grabs your arm and pulls you into another hug "Don't be sorry! You're my very best friend...well, maybe I want to be more than that."</p><p>You shake your head a little "What do you mean—" Mike cups your face cheeks and brings you into a kiss. Your eyes widen, surprised at the sudden action coming from Mike. It took a while to process, but you kissed back, smiling.</p><p>Feeling somehow, you're yourself again. You both broke the kiss and Mike laughs softly, showing his smile.  </p><p>That damned smile. The most beautiful smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fritz x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9/16/17</p><p>Fritz needs more love. Appreciate him, you cabbages. </p><p>Okay that was mean sorry.</p><p>Btw, this chapter is based on a request from a certain someone. But some of y'all requested for a Fritz x reader too. So I appreciate that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh how beautiful the day is today.</p><p>The same old sun shining through your window, making the whole room fill with golden light. You rested peacefully on your bed. Until, that annoying reminder you wake up with everyday.</p><p>And you know what that is.</p><p>"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" </p><p>You're right, the alarm clock. You hear it blaring through your phone and you scrunched your face up. You threw the blanket over your head and held your legs against your chest. </p><p>"Another day." You groaned quietly, with your raspy voice. You rose from your bed, stretching your arms. Your eyes glance at your phone, the notification saying 'Time'. You roll your eyes and press snooze.</p><p>For several seconds, you try to make your vision clear and sharp; by blinking a several times. And rubbing your eyes as you do so after. You sat at the edge of the bed and went to the bathroom. </p><p>You quickly did your business in the toilet and got up to see yourself in the mirror. And there you were. "Jesus freaking Christ I look hideous in every morning. How do people look so perfect sometimes, when they just woke up like that...?" you yawned. You quickly brushed your teeth anyways.</p><p>You went out of the bathroom, and brush your hair. Trying to be clean and neat as possible for the day. You sprinted to your closet to find the appropriate clothes for the day. You shuffled through it and grabbed a t shirt.</p><p>And on it, is one of your favorite fandoms. You grabbed some shorts and a couple of shoes, slipped them on and look in your mirror. You pointed and wink to yourself "That's my girl." </p><p>You chuckle to yourself and grabbed your mini back pack, with not a lot of stuff in it. But you can never be too prepared for something you didn't expect today. It had the casual stuff people go out with.</p><p>You hanged it on your shoulders and exit out the house. Before you exited the house, you already grabbed your keys. As you make your way down town, you grabbed your phone from your pocket. </p><p>You check out the latest Game Stop announcements. For the past few months, you always wanted to get a Nintendo Switch ever since they first announced it. When they released it, it would already go out of stock. </p><p>That made you pissed, so you try to wait patiently to get one soon enough. No sign of luck after months past by. But you're never giving up. Even for the sake of it. The Nintendo Switch looked attractive, and interesting to play. </p><p>And you were a fan of video games.</p><p>You're just the typical girl, who plays video games all day long, only knowing how to eat, play, and sleep. But you already graduated from college, and of course you needed a job. </p><p>You tried to make a YouTube channel, so you can make money out of it to purposely pay for your rent, and other important stuff. All you need is that Nintendo Switch, so it can grab viewers attention, and see how well skilled you are at video games.</p><p>Anyways, you were continuing checking the announcements, until there's one saying:</p><p>~'Game Stop shoppers! There is one last Nintendo Switch on stock. Hurry and get it, before it immediately runs out.'~</p><p>It was just updated 10 minutes ago. You gasp and shoved your phone in your pocket. You ran off to the store as fast as you can, before any one else gets it out of your desperate hands. </p><p>You came along to busy streets, accidentally bumping into a group of people. Constantly you saying, 'Sorry!' or 'Excuse me!' You're almost there and  you see people going in and out of the building, worrying that maybe one of them has the Nintendo Switch right inside their bag already. </p><p>You finally arrived at your location, and pushed the doors open. You frantically looked around for it, and there it is. It was on a single display and you beamed at the sight of it. </p><p>You rubbed your hands together, walking over to it "Come to mama..." you whispered, reaching out your arms to grab it. At the corner of your eye, you see another person about to grab it. </p><p>Without quickly saying anything, you both grabbed it together. Your eyes widen and said "Hey, buddy! This is mine. I saw it first." He glares at you "Actually, I saw it first. Way before you, I believe." </p><p>You squinted your eyes at him and tug it away from them, still holding it "How about, you giving me the Switch, since I'm a lady." His eyes widen a little "Nah uh! I've been saving this up for several months now!"</p><p>"Me too! Oh, look how desperate we are, hm?" He death glares me and tugs it away from me "Give it back!" You tug it away from him again "Never!" You both started to fight over it, and some people started looking at you guys.</p><p>One of the employees sees you two bickering and breaks you two apart. The employee says "Whoa Whoa! Break it up you two." He snatches the switch from you both and set it on the display again.</p><p>"One of you guys have to decide, which one of you will take it. I don't want customers seeing this in our store. Or else, I'll kick both of you out!" He sounded serious at the end and yelling a bit.</p><p>The guy you were fighting with for the switch, has thick glasses, red/orange hair, and a bit chubby with freckles. To be honest, you found him cute looking, but you can't think of him like that already. </p><p>He looks at the switch and back at you. It was silent for a minute and the red/orange haired dude deeply sighs. You raised a brow as he takes the switch from the display again "Here, Miss." He hands it to you "You can have it, I don't deserve it anyways."</p><p>Those words sting your heart a little. You started to have sympathy as you hand it back to him again "But, you look like a real gamer to me. You deserve it." You look away a little. </p><p>You both started to bicker again that one of you guys should have it or not. And then you stopped saying "Okay, you know what? Let's share." His eyes widen "But...how?"</p><p>You smiled "One of us has to live with with the other." He smiles back and reaches out his hand.</p><p>"Fritz." </p><p>You shook it.</p><p>"Y/n."</p><p>~<br/>-4 weeks later-</p><p>"IM GOING TO BEAT YOU!" You yelled out. Fritz smirks, catching up to you, and now you were in 2rd place "NO!!" Fritz laughs hysterically and beats 1st place. You face palmed and dropped your controller, while Fritz does his mini victory dance.</p><p>"AH HAH! I WIN! NOW IM TIED WITH YOU!" You two were playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe with other people and so far, both of you are becoming good friends, after that little fight back at Game Stop.</p><p>You chuckle lightly "Alright! I bet you 10 bucks that I'll break this tie, once and for ALL!" Fritz smirks "Okay, deal!" You both shook hands and get ready for the last round.</p><p>After a few minutes of starting, you two were sometimes behind or front of each other. Fritz starts to bump into your shoulder, causing you to bump an object in the game. You get revenge and threw a red shell. </p><p>It causes him to stop in defeat of 1st place. And you took it once again smirking in victory, almost getting to the finish line "Oh no you don't!" Fritz yells out, collecting the speed he has left. </p><p>Fritz leans over to your side, trying to distract you from controlling your character. But fails and ends up pinning you down on accident. Both of your guys controllers almost slipped out of your guys hands.</p><p>Fritz looks down at you, blushing madly "Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry y/n!" He says trying to get up. You blush looking up at him, seeing that his glasses were about to slip off. You grabbed it on time and examined it.</p><p>You smirk and put it on, sticking out your tongue "I'm Fritz and I suck at Mario Kart 8!" Fritz's blush starts to fade a little "Y/n! Agh! Stop it!" He snatches his glasses and puts them back on, getting off from you.</p><p>You laughed out loud and cover your mouth a little so it wouldn't be too loud for the neighbors to hear "Your face was priceless!" You muffled out. Fritz rolls his eyes and looks at the switch screen, as it says yoshi won first place.</p><p>"Welp, I guess we are last." Your laugh starts to fade away and you look at the screen "Gosh darn it! This is the third time we had a tie together." Fritz looks at you and smile softly "Well, we're just too good to beat each other. It's impossible."</p><p>You softly giggle and you scoot closer to him. You rest your head on his arm, snuggling as you do so. His blush starts to smack back against his face, but doesn't mind it and snuggles with you back.</p><p>"I love you." Fritz's last few words slipped out.</p><p>It didn't bother you.</p><p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jeremy x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>9/19/17</p><p>This chapter is based on my life in school right now. So, I'll give you the experience.</p><p>Damn, I wish Jeremy was real so he can help me pass my Math class. Keep dreaming Galaxii :,)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't get it y/n. You're in the honor class, and you got an F for Math?" Jeremy whispers while writing in his notebook. You sigh softly "Yeah, Jeremy. I'm really bad at math. It's funny how I get As from other classes, except Math." </p><p>The bell rings and everyone in the class packs their stuff. You and Jeremy head out to lunch and you were whimpering along the way </p><p>"What am I going to do?! I got two Fs in the same class already. And I swear I studied this time!" Jeremy's face saddens and rubs your back</p><p> "I'm so sorry, y/n. Did you ask our teacher if you can make it up?" You scratched your chin "Yeah. I almost forgot. She said she'll give me one more chance. And raise my grade to a C at least."</p><p>Jeremy replaced his saddened face with a smile "Great! Then I'll help you study properly. When will you take the test again?" "On Friday." Jeremy scratched his chin "That's two days. But it's worth a shot."</p><p>You rubbed your stomach "I'm feeling a bit hungry, can we eat lunch. We'll start studying at my house." Jeremy giggles "Okay okay. I'll race you there!" He runs off to the cafeteria.</p><p>You ran off after "Nah uh!" </p><p>~<br/>-After School-</p><p>"2...38...3-" </p><p>"HEY Y/N!"</p><p>"GOD DAMN IT JEREMY! YOU MESSED UP MY LOCKER COMBINATION!" You screamed</p><p>Jeremy laughs and rubs your shoulders "I'm sorry y/n. I just want to scare ya." "Well, it worked. Cmon, I want to start studying for my test. I don't want to disappoint my parents."</p><p>You grab Jeremy's hand until Vincent comes along "Hey sexy." He says. You roll your eyes at him and scoffed "Fucking hell Vincent. Can you like, NOT call me sexy...Anymore? I'm not attractive anyways. You do this every time you see me."</p><p>Jeremy hid behind you a little and says "Y-y-yeah Vincent. L-leave her alone d-dude." Vincent glares at the younger male "Shut up, you weakling. You're not in this conversation." </p><p>That made you snapped and you started to make your hands turn into a tight fists. Vincent slowly smirks at you, while Jeremy feels your shaking from tightening your fist so much. </p><p>"Call him weakling one more time, and I'll shove my foot WAY far up your ass, you won't be able to walk for a fucking month." Vincent chuckles and brings your chin up</p><p>"So feisty. I like it~" You grew more pissed "FEISTY MY ASS! C'MON JEREMY." You grab him by the hand again and you both speed walk away from him. </p><p>You mumble some curses and Jeremy looks at you "Are y-you okay?" You glance at him and turn to face straight ahead "I should be asking you that." Jeremy stayed silent for several seconds.</p><p>"I'm fine, Y/n. Honestly. I get called by names like that a lot. I'm used to it." Your House wasn't far so you guys arrived early, since you two were speed walking the whole way through. </p><p>You unlocked the house with your door keys and burst in the house. Jeremy walks in quietly and kicks off his shoes and just leaves his socks on. </p><p>As you went inside your room, You threw your backpack on a nearby chair and plop on the bed, making muffled groaning sounds. </p><p>((LMAO plop auto corrected to poop—)) </p><p>Jeremy sits by you, making the bed barley sink by his weight. He sighs and opens his backpack to get out a math textbook. And other equipment to study.</p><p>"Ignore Vincent. And I should ignore him too." You peek to see half of Jeremy, visible to your eye. You sigh and sat up, smiling softly at him "I'm glad that I have you, right by my side."</p><p>You pull him into a hug and he blushes from the warm contact. He grins and hugs back, nuzzling on your neck. You giggle in response and look at him "We should start studying."</p><p>Jeremy opens the textbook, goes to a page that has questions related to the test. You both laid down on your stomach "Vincent shouldn't be talking shit to you like that, though." </p><p>Jeremy scratches his head "But I'm fine! I don't care what others say to me, I swear." you roll your eyes and grin a little at the end "Okay okay, I'm just making sure."</p><p>You two start to discuss and Jeremy mostly tests you on several questions, by writing them down on a separate piece of paper.</p><p>Jeremy written down some easy questions, so you obviously wrote down the answers quickly, getting them right "and then x equals 16." "Correct! Let me write medium questions now."</p><p>You two continue to study throughout 8 pm. Thats where you start to grow a bit tired "Jeremy...can I rest for bit?" you said yawning.</p><p>Jeremy looks at you while tapping his pencil against his notebook "But I want you to pass! These few hours isn't enough." You frown "Then how am I going to properly wake up?"</p><p>You shifted around the bed "I won't be able to get enough sleep." Jeremy sighs "You're right. Want to study and review things first thing in the morning at school?"</p><p>You weakly smiled "Sure." you yawn again and stretch your arms "You can go home now, Jeremy." Jeremy packs all his stuff back in his backpack</p><p>"Um, I don't feel like going to my house tonight. Because, ya know..." he hints you about his abusive dad and you 'oooooh'ed "Okay, let me ask my mom real quick if its okay."</p><p>You cleared your throat and yell out loud "MOM! CAN JEREMY STAY HERE FOR TONIGHT?!" there was a unknown response. But finally she called out.</p><p>"SURE! BUT DON'T YELL OUT SO LOUD PLEASE." "OKAY!!!" you turn to face Jeremy "She said sure." "Obviously I heard what she said, Y/n." you scoffed "Im just checking."</p><p>Jeremy giggles "Do you want to watch Sailor Moon with me on my phone?" you shrugged "Sure, I guess. I mean, I don't watch a lot of anime so--" "I thought you were tired, though."</p><p>Jeremy smirks. You chuckle nervously "Um...Im a little tired, okay?" "Not a good excuse on why we should stop studying. But you're lucky I love anime, Y/n"</p><p>He gets out his phone and starts putting the first episode of Sailor Moon. You both put on the headphones and Jeremy gasps when he hears the theme song.</p><p>And, oh how adorable Jeremy starts to sing it </p><p>'Fighting evil by moonlight<br/>Winning love by daylight<br/>Never running from a real fight<br/>She is the one named Sailor Moon<br/>She will never turn her back on a friend<br/>She is always there to defend<br/>She is the one on whom we depend<br/>She is the one names Sailor...<br/>Sailor Venus<br/>Sailor Mercury<br/>Sailor Mars<br/>Sailor Jupiter<br/>See powers are so new to her<br/>She is the one named Sailor Moon<br/>Fighting evil by moonlight<br/>Winning love by daylight<br/>With her Sailor Scouts to help fight<br/>She is the one named Sailor Moon<br/>She is the one named Sailor Moon<br/>She is the one... Sailor Moon!'</p><p>  You were rarely impressed on how he sings and knows the lyrics well. Just for the heck of it, you ask him "How long were you watching this show?"</p><p>He shrugs "When I was very young. I haven't watch this again in a long time. So, thank you technology!" You giggle at his comment and you two continue to watch.</p><p>You guys came to the part where Sailor Moon had a 30% on a test. That made you sad a little "Aw, she's like me so much." Jeremy nodded in agreement "She's only in 8th grade too."</p><p>More scenes takes place and got even more dramatic "Ugh, Im going to be honest, but Molly here, her voice sounds annoying." "Thats just probably her accent."</p><p>Then it takes place where she finds the cat talking to her, and Sailor Moon dresses up like Sailor V. "Oh dang, she looks so cute in those clothes." "I know, right?!" Jeremy squeals.</p><p>After that, she hears her friend Molly calling for help. Because she's being harassed by a evil lady villain. Who seems to not have the attractive faces.</p><p>"God, that villain lady is hideous."</p><p>The lady then spawns innocent people and gets them under her control, so then she orders them to attack Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon starts to be a cry baby and suddenly a loud ringing sound blares out, making everyone weak from the annoying sound.</p><p>"BEAT THEIR ASS WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!!!" you yelled out. Jeremy laughs. He really admires your aggressiveness. </p><p>Then, while Sailor Moon beats the villain, she vanishes away in defeat. A silhouette stands out in a window, what appears to be a young male in a tuxedo and a mask covering his identity.</p><p>"I shall remember your name, Sailor Moon."</p><p>((I forgot what he actually said. And yes I was watching Sailor moon just for the hecc of it))</p><p>Sailor Moon founds out she is a true super hero, but theres more she needs to find out. Then at the end, she tells the moral of the episode and a closing theme song plays.</p><p>You clap your hands "WHOOOOO! LOVE IT!" Jeremy giggles and turns off  his phone while you turn of the light. You get out a spare mattress for Jeremy and he lays down on it.</p><p>"Night y/n."</p><p>"Nighty Jerebear."</p><p>Then off to sleep.</p><p>~</p><p>"JEREMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!" You screamed out to him. He flinches from your sudden scream and looks at you, running up to him.</p><p>"What? I was talking to Mike--" "I ACED THE TEST!!!! AHHHHHH I GOT A 90%!" Jeremy gasps "GREAT JOB Y/N! IM SO HAPPY!" you two hugged each other tightly. </p><p>"Want to get boba?" Jeremy insisted "Sure." you smiled.</p><p>You two held hands and walk away.</p><p>"Thank you Jeremy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vincent x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10/5/17</p><p>I HATE VINCENT SO MUCH BUT IM GOING TO DO THIS FOR YOU MY LOVLY BEAUTIFUL READERS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost midnight. You were about to finish up your last drawing of the night, and oh boy, you put so much effort into it. The mysterious art you were drawing, was your favorite character of all.</p><p>You start to obsess with him when you first lay your eyes on the fictional character. Pretend you were his friend. Pretend that he was real. Pretend, that he was your ever loving soul mate.</p><p>You couldn't let him go. </p><p>Even though, the character was an child murderer, you love his deep and raspy voice. His clear pure white eyes. The magnificent color. And mostly, his smile. White as his eyes.</p><p>You sigh as the thought of your favorite character, run through your mind, as you put the last finishing touch. Perfect. It was exactly what you pictured in your head. You smile at the perfect sight.</p><p>You put your tablet pen down and put a hand over your forehead "Finally I'm done. It was worth it." You saved the drawing into your computer and in your files for backup. </p><p>You yawned and turn off your computer and lights. You get on the bed, and lay down, facing the ceiling. You grab your blanket and pull it over you, making yourself warm and cozy.</p><p>"Goodnight, Vincent."</p><p>~</p><p>"Ngh...huh? What's that sound?" You quietly whisper to yourself. You uncover the blanket from your face and look around the room, trying to fine where that creaking noise came from.</p><p>"Someone better not be in my house..." you lowly growl in anger, as you grab a bat from under the bed. As you were about to head outside of your bedroom, you saw that your computer was on.</p><p>You rubbed your eyes, just to make sure that you're not imagining things. Because you knew that you turned that computer off a few hours ago. The bright screen visibly had your other drawings saved.</p><p>But there was one missing.</p><p>You knew it was the one you were drawing previously. And it's gone! You whine and stomp your foot a little "No no no! I worked so hard on this! Uughhh!!!" You checked your backup files and it wasn't there either.</p><p>"Im not going to do another one. This took me almost the whole day!" You sigh sadly and grip on the bat tightly "Anyways, I'm going to find out that creaking sound." </p><p>You slowly walk out of your bedroom. Holding your bat up in defense "Probably it's those stupid neighbors cat again." You had a floor where it creaks, but you didn't bother to fix that.</p><p>You crept up to your living room, making your floor creak with your feet. You took a deep breath and hold on the bat handle firmly, ready to beat up the mysterious thing or maybe...person. </p><p>You flip on the light switch, making the living room expose itself to your eye. And you couldn't believe who you saw on the couch. You release the tight firm grip on the handle, and look at the person.</p><p>The person chuckles, seeing your reaction "My my, well if it isn't Y/N. My dear, how are you?~" that voice was so familiar too. That same deep raspy voice made your heart jump.</p><p>"I-I-I—uh—fine-" you stutter out words, trying to find out on how to put it in a sentence. The person chuckles again "Don't you recognize me? I'm Vincent. You're only best fictional friend..." </p><p>He stands up walking over to you, making yourself heat up and your heart rate beating faster "...or, do you want me to be more than just a fictional friend?~" You can feel a blush creeping up to your face.</p><p>"I-I-I...m-maybe..?" He grins "You're so cute. I like it." You bit on your lip a little before saying "Thanks." He grins more and runs his hands down to your waist. You didn't say anything. </p><p>Maybe he just wanted to see how being in the real world looks and feels like.</p><p>"Such fabulous curves, my dear." You nodded at his compliment as you both sat down on the couch. Vincent starts to rub your thighs, up and down slowly. </p><p>You begin to heat up more, the fact he was obviously trying to be a pervert. But you love his pervert personality. It made you a bit...tingly. </p><p>"You single?" Vincent suddenly asks, still rubbing your thighs. You reply a soft "Yes."And continue to watch him rub your thighs non stop "But you're such a pretty girl. I don't understand why guys don't chase after you~"</p><p>You roll your eyes "Well...I'm not that attractive. But okay then." Vincent lowly chuckles and starts to find his way up to your shorts. You raise a brow at him as he slyly slips his hand underneath them and plays with your panty.</p><p>You grab the bat again and put it up in the air "Don't touch me there." Vincent raises a hand in defense "Whoa, I'm sorry princess. You just look fun to touch~" </p><p>"I don't care where you touch me. As long it's not where my private part or my breasts is." You grip on his collar and pull him to look at you "...or at least, not yet~" your lips collide with his.</p><p>He smirks into the kiss, and accepts the surprise action. You softly giggle and you both start to passionately deepen the kiss. </p><p>I'm glad you're real~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scott x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10/11/17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey guys, I heard that Y/n was trying to call me. She sounds drunk." Scott says, entering Mikes house, with Mike and Jeremy standing by the door "Yyeeah, technically, she's not drunk, she's sick."</p><p>Scott closes the door behind him "Oh? How come she didn't tell me?" Mike sits on the couch and says, "She did. Over the phone." Scott chuckles "I can barely make out on what she said though." </p><p>Jeremy goes into the kitchen and grabs a bowl "She's been throwing up lately too. That's why she's staying here because she has no one to take care of her in her house." </p><p>Scott says, "Well, I'm not busy this week. I can take care of her." "Okay, good. Mike and I need to help Fritz on something later. And then we have to go shopping for a new carpet because apparently y/n threw up on it." </p><p>Scott looks at Mike and he shrugs "It's true. Good thing we didn't see the action, but she just called out saying she threw up on it." "Ah, okay." Jeremy puts hot water in the bowl and opens a packet of noddles </p><p>"She's in Mikes room by the way. You can check on her, Scott." "Alright." Scott makes his way to Mikes room. He sees the door open a little, so he knocks on the wooden rectangle.</p><p>He didn't want to startle you. You try to breathe from your stuffy nose, and blew into a tissue before saying "Yesss??" "It's me Scott. Mike called me saying you need me." You smile weakly at his voice.</p><p>"Scotty! Come in, come in! I need yoooouuu" Scott pushes the door and sees you on bed, with a lot of crumpled up tissues everywhere. He kicks some aside, since it was kinda blocking the doorway.</p><p>"Gee y/n, the trash can is literally right next to you." "Sorry, for some reason I feel dizzy." Scott chuckles and sits next to you, but not too close so he won't catch a cold. </p><p>"How did you get sick? Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" You grab another tissue and blew into it "Hold on. Don't ask me too many questions at once." You inhale from your nose again and said</p><p>"First of all, I have no idea how I got sick. I somewhat start to feel nauseous and it got worse after a few days later. Runny nose, vomit, dizziness, you name all the shit." </p><p>You sneezed "Bless you." Scott says and chuckles softly "Yeah, thank you. Second, I threw up twice today. I don't think that's okay. And um...did Mike or Jeremy tell you about the carpet incident?"</p><p>Scott nods "Yep." You rub your eyes "Alright, and third of all, my stomach was hurting a few hours ago. But that was me being nauseous again. I'm actually getting hungry." Scott taps his chin</p><p>"What are you craving for?" You look at him "Ramen noddles." Suddenly, speaking of noddles, Jeremy comes in the room with them. He places on your lap and smiles "I know how much you love  them y/n. Enjoy!"</p><p> </p><p>You grin at Jeremy and hug him "Thanks Jerebear!" He hugs back "You're Welcome. Now, Mike and I have to go and help Fritz. We'll be back in a few hours. Take care you two!" He walks out of the room with Scott waving.</p><p>"Bye Jeremy." Scott turns back to look at you and you sniff "Um, can you feed me please?" Scott sighs "Y/n, you have hands for a reason." You whine "But I'm too lazy to pick them uuuuuupp. Just feed me." </p><p>Scott roll his eyes and picks up the chopsticks "Alright you big baby. Which one you want to eat first? The hams, the egg, or the noddles?" You stare at your food "I...want the ham." </p><p>Scott presses the sticks together and picks up the ham. He holds it up to you and you nibble on it "Mmmm~" you moaned into the taste. Scott does a poker face "Just take a bite, not a nibble y/n." </p><p>You frowned and start to roughly bite out of it. Scott almost drop the ham, but still kept it tight "Be careful! I didn't say a rough one!" You smirk and pluck the ham from the chopsticks, and decided to eat it from your hands.</p><p>Scott says, "Is it okay if I can eat the other ham? I'm sure hungry right now." You glare at him and sigh "Ugh, fine. But this time..." you grab the chopsticks from Scott and pick up the ham</p><p>"Let me feed you." Scott smirks "Oh? I thought you're too lazy to use your hands to eat." "I know what I said, you Phone head! Just eat it if you're hungry." Scott chuckles </p><p>"Sometimes you make no sense, Y/N." You scoffed "W-Well uh—you—uh—make no sense either!"  Scott chuckles more "Aww, you're so cute y/n." "I-I'm not cute! You are!" Scott blushes</p><p>"O-oh, really?" You shut your eyes tightly, processing what you just said back "I-I mean—uh...oh god. I didn't—" you stop yourself from stuttering a lot, and rethink. You sigh in defeat</p><p> "Y-yeah, you're actually the person I like like the most." You look at him "I like you, a lot. And I mean it. I try to act tough when I'm around you. But I'm actually not, and just...really shy." You look down </p><p>Scott bites his bottom lip and you put your chopstick down. Silence build up on both of you, except the struggle of you trying to inhale from your stuffy nose.</p><p>Scott brings your chin up and looks directly into your eyes "You know, I have the same feelings. I don't need anyone to act tough around me if they actually like me. You're perfect just the way you are."</p><p>He brushes the side of your hair, and hooks it behind your ear like curtains "I love you, y/n. Even if you're sick, you're still perfect to me." You giggle softly and smile "I love you too, Scott." </p><p>You both lean in to hug. You said, "We need more people like you in this world. The world seems so ugly and cruel nowadays." "I agree. Now, want to continue feeding me that ham?" </p><p>You giggle "Of course." You pick up the chopsticks and pluck the ham from the bowl again. You hand it to Scott and he takes a bite out of it "Delicious." He comments. </p><p>You nod "Jeremy sure does know what I like." When he finishes the ham, you both start to eat the noddles. Scott got another couple of chopsticks from the kitchen. </p><p>When you both were done, Scott puts the empty bowl in the sink and went back into Mikes room. When he came back, he sees you laying down against the pillow "Come here Scott. I want to cuddle."</p><p>Scott smirks and gets in the bed with you. He turns to face at you. Scott brings his finger and taps your nose "BOOP." You scrunched your face up when he did that "You bastard." </p><p>He chuckles and wraps his arms around your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck, and you both held each other close. Scott kisses your forehead "You sure do love a phone guy, y/n."</p><p>You smile weakly</p><p> "Ha, I sure do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chris x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2/11/18</p><p>Chris definitely needs some love here.</p><p>So here ya go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, tell me, y/n, I know you have a crush on someone in the library across from our campus. Who is it? Please tell me!" Your friend whines at the end while making a pouty look.</p><p>You rub your temples and sigh "I can't tell you, because you're going to make fun of me, F/n." F/n scoffs "Why? Is he a hobo? Cmon, he can't look that bad." </p><p>"Yeah, you only care about people's looks. I'm disappointed in you." F/n shrugs "Well sorry. The guys with the best look is the jack pot! They gotta have the best personality too."</p><p>You grab your backpack and hang it on your shoulders "People with regular looks can have the best personality too. Now, I'm going to go over to the library to erm...study." </p><p>F/n quickly paste a smirk on their face while humming "Yeah mmhm. Study. Good luck studying your crush~" you ignore them and continue to walk until you're out of the campus. You were a sophomore in college.</p><p>And having a friend who teases you a lot, can get out of hand. Your little secret, unlike your friend knew yet, is having a crush on a janitor. Janitor? They can be loved too?</p><p>Yes. </p><p>Janitors aren't praised often. But you liked this one particular janitor in the library. He always worked there. And you always see him when you visit the library, to check out books and such.</p><p>Well, maybe not always coming there for the books. Only for him. </p><p>Chris.</p><p>You always see him cleaning, obviously. Or sometimes put books on it's proper place. Sometimes, he cleans the library around the night, and you would watch him. </p><p>Sounds pretty creepy. But you honestly would do anything for Chris. Just that, you wouldn't get a single nerve to talk to him. He's very likely unaware, that you, as a person, likes him.</p><p>Would you finally get the nerve to talk to him? </p><p>                                 —•~•—</p><p>You enter the library as usual. Letting all the fresh air invade the building. Always quiet. Nothing new. People studying. Maybe came to read. Or just have a little snack and hang out with their buddies on those bean bag chairs.</p><p>You walk around swiftly, trying to find a certain person. You prayed that he was here, and you were absolutely correct. The same old janitor cleaning. Chris was just around the aisle, cleaning the dusty wood.</p><p>You quickly hid behind the other side, and sigh dreamily at the janitor "I wish I can talk to him. He would think that I'm annoying. What if it goes wrong? What if he doesn't like me?" </p><p>You mentally talked to yourself, while you bit your bottom lip "Maybe I'm over thinking this. What if he's actually nice? And would like some company?" You were silent for several seconds </p><p>You mentally slapped yourself "Now I'm over over thinking this shit." You look back across the aisle and smile at the sight. A blush bleeds across your face as you giggle a bit. Suddenly, A certain person was behind you. </p><p>Of course, you were unaware that this person followed you into the library. But this person was someone you knew already. "Hey Y/n!" They whisper yelled. You literally screamed out loud, causing several people to shush at you.</p><p>The scream caught Chris's attention and walks up to the end of the aisle. You saw him coming so you quickly glance at the person who scared you, and you saw your friend. You grunted and grab their wrists, pulling them away quickly. </p><p>You decide to hide behind the book racks that spins around. You look at your friend and said, "Why the fuck were you following me?!" Your friend whines "I was following you because you won't tell me who your crush is!" </p><p>You roll your eyes and push F/n, letting her stick her head out behind the rack "Look over there in the aisle." Your friend squints to find the person in the aisle and she said, "I see no one there Y/n." You furrowed your eye brows and said, "What do you mean he isn't there?!" </p><p>You guys stood silent until someone behind you says, "Who are we looking for?" You almost screamed but just flinch from the sudden voice. You turn around to see your crush standing right there. His lips curved to a warm smile.</p><p>His two piercings curved along with his bottom lip. You never seen him this up close, but you were liking it. You blush madly and cover your face with your hands a little "N-no one...why did you scare me anyway?" </p><p>Your friend looks behind her and sees you talking to the janitor. F/N looks at you, seeing a blush peeking out and she smirks "Y/n~? Is this who your crus—" You immediately covered her mouth and made her stand up with and you.</p><p>"S-She was about to say good bye! Let's go F/n!" Chris chuckles and waves "Goodbye I guess." You smiled and quickly head back to the college campus with F/n</p><p> "I can't believe you embarrassed me like that! Next time, don't follow me! Or else I will kill you!" </p><p>F/n laughs and held your shoulders "He's actually good looking Y/n! I didn't know some janitors can be that hot!" "Ugh! Whatever! You ruined my god damn moment. Maybe next time I'll talk to him." You guys head to your guys dorms. </p><p>You closed the door behind you and sighed deeply "Or maybe I will never get the chance..."  your friend had a sad face, feeling bad for your discouragement. She walks up to you "I'm sorry for ruining your chance with him. I promise not to do that again." </p><p>You cross your arms "Yeah sure. I really don't trust you. I thought we were friends." "We are friends Y/n! I just like seeing your reaction when I do the most stupidest stuff. It's funny." </p><p>You threw yourself on the bed and sigh "Well it's not funny for me. You joke around too much." F/n sat on the bed next to you "Fine. I'll try to stop doing that to you." You smiled "Thank you."</p><p>~•-•-•~</p><p>"Okay, this is your second chance Y/n. Don't screw this up." You said to yourself, looking at the mirror. You sighed and took a jacket off the hanger.</p><p> You slip it on and head out the dorm. You made your way outside from the building and the college campus "I hope he's still there." You thought to yourself. As you got to the library, it was still open. </p><p>You didn't thank god yet, but quietly went inside the building. There was barely any people except for the librarian, who was napping on the front desk. She's probably tired. </p><p>There was barely any light too. But some lights turned on, illuminating some parts of the room. You sigh as you quietly walk around the library, searching for the attractive looking janitor. But it can't be found anywhere.</p><p>You looked through every aisle of books, and sections but can not be found anywhere. You whimpered and plop down on a empty chair "I guess he left..." Tears form in your eyes and became glassy. "I-I'm sorry Chris..." </p><p>A tear escape your eye as you lower your head down on the table. It was still and silent and the only thing that fills up the silence was your uncontrollable sobs. You cried for 2 minutes as a tap on your shoulder made you stop crying. </p><p>You gasp softly and look up to see the person. And guess what, it was your favorite janitor. Your eyes widen as you quickly wipe your eyes "I-I um...I'm sorry if I invaded here-" Chris chuckles "It's alright lady. Mind if I sit next to you?"</p><p>A blush crept to your face "Ee-uh-s-sure!" failed to say a proper and clearer sentence. Chris smiles and sits on the next empty chair. 'God his smile is so fucking cute. I can't even!' You mentally thought to yourself.</p><p>Chris cups his hands together and says, "I know that um...you came here to see me." The blush worsened on your face and you sighed "Y-yeah...look, I'm sorry. I-I just..." you paused. And then inhaled.</p><p>"IstalkpeoplewhenIlikethem!" You quickly said and shut your eyes, patiently waiting for him to answer. Chris face blushes a little and grins "That's not creepy at all. That's cute of you actually." You open your eyes and look at him.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Chris chuckles "Yeah! I don't mind. And it's because I like you too." You gasp and laugh nervously "Ah, I never expected this. This is the best day of my life. Oh my gosh!" Chris smiles brightly and holds your hand.</p><p>"You are seriously cute." You grin and giggle "I'm not that cute but thanks anyway." Chris couldn't help but keep that smile on his face as he kisses your knuckles. You said, "Wow, this escalated quickly." </p><p>Chris nods "agree. Also I never caught your name, but you got mine already because of my name tag." You smiled "My name is y/n." Chris eyes widen "That's such a pretty name." </p><p>"Hm, but you're pretty." You mumble "Hey, what was that?" Chris questions. You look at him "I said, you're pretty. Too pretty." Chris laughs "Ah, thanks. Also if you were wondering, I went out to get food for my grandma over there."</p><p>"Wait, that librarian is your grandma? That's so cute!" Chris excepts your compliment "Thanks haha. That's why I work here as a janitor." </p><p>You both talked for a while before it got late at night. </p><p>You stepped outside of the library and say your goodbyes to Chris "Oh yeah, I forgot." You said as your quickly kissed Chris. He kisses back immediately and you both pull away "Call me, okay?" Chris waves. You wave back.</p><p>What a janitor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Boss (Byron) x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3/3/18</p><p>Haha, most of you said yes on the A/N from last chapter. Y'all horny for Boss lmfaoooo. And tbh, I think I also wanted to write a Boss x reader for once.</p><p>And uh- this takes place in a bar. So no more shitty payments! Yay!!! (Maybe. LMAOOO) Credits to my ex. girlfriend for helping me come up with a plot for this chapter..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey! Uh, can you give these drinks to those guys over there before you head out?" You said to one female co worker. She nods at you and smiles a little "Sure thing, Y/N." She grabs the beverages from you and walks to the table with three males sitting there. </p><p>You sigh and continue to clean the table until some other customer comes up to the bar to drink. You look at the whole entire club to see female strippers dancing on long poles and most males and some females watching as usual.</p><p>Your last job was completely disgusting with your old boss. He constantly kept touching you in inappropriate places and it made you really uncomfortable. You tried to stop him but obviously he wouldn't stop.</p><p>So you quit.</p><p>The money wasn't enough anyways so being a bartender is all you have for a while. You shutter at the thought of your old boss and continue to clean. Suddenly, another person sat down on a chair in front of you. You look up to see a man with a nice fedora.</p><p>His posture making his chest wide and broad shoulders. His face absolutely stunning with a cigar placed on his mouth. The tie tucked in the black vest. Along with a white sleeved shirt under there. </p><p>He seemed a few years older than you. You didn't mind though. You thought he was drop-dead gorgeous. He slowly looks up at you and grins as his cigar moves along with his curved lips.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>You looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "Hey!" He chuckles and plays the lining of the wooden table "May I have some beer, please?" You nodded and get the beverage from the fridge behind you. You hand it over to him.</p><p>He flashes a small smile and pops it open "How are you?" He asks you while putting out his cigar. You cross your arms below your breasts and lean forward "I'm fine. How are you during this lovely night?" </p><p>He takes a sip of his beer "Well, uh...not really good. Heh. Just um, got divorced with my wife." Your eyes widen "Oh. Uh, I'm sorry about that. So I'm assuming that's why you're here?"</p><p>He nods "Yeah. You know, the cliché break ups and ending up here to fucking cry and drink all the pain away." You giggle and nod "Haha yeah." The older male chuckles and takes another sip of his beer</p><p>"By the way, sweetheart, my name is Byron." You grab the cloth and continue cleaning "Nice name. Names Y/n." He grins "Thanks. That's a pretty nice name too for a pretty lady~" you blush and lightly giggle</p><p>"Oh geez; right after you broke up with another gal?" He chuckles and shrugs "Honestly, you look amazing. I can feel my eyes form into hearts." You lightly punch his shoulder "You're so silly." </p><p>He continues drinking while you clean the rest of the table from each end. Once Byron was don't drinking, he gave the empty bottle to you and you threw it away for him.</p><p>"By the way, my previous job was shit. My old boss kept touching me. And I don't know how he can get away with that and can touch me whatever he wants to, just because he's 'the boss'." You ranted </p><p>Byron looks at you, shocked "Oh uh, I'm sorry about your previous job. Um, is this another job you looked for?" You nod</p><p> "Yeah, since it's at least the most decent job I have. Since people just come and go. And the boss focuses on the other girls in the club on stage anyways." </p><p>You sigh as Byron tries to lean over to pat you on the shoulder "I'm sorry about that Y/n. But hey, you know what? Would you like to work over at police station I own?" </p><p>You look at him for a few seconds. He doesn't say anything until he realizes what you wanted him to answer in your mind "Oh yeah- and of course, I promise I won't touch you." </p><p>"Hey pretty lady, why aren't you one of those stripping ladies over there in the poles?"</p><p>You smile at him "Thank you so much! And okay, I'll work at your police station. It's the LAPD right?" "Yeah!" Byron says enthusiastically. Suddenly, your co worker runs out of the club and the three older males chase after you</p><p>"Holy shit!" You cursed out loud while the running brought some people in the club attention. You literally jump over the counter and run past Byron who was sitting there in confusion.</p><p>You opened the door and found the three guys looking for your co worker. Your eyes widen and you look at Byron "Call the police!" He nods and immediately takes out his phone. He puts it up to his ear and waits for it to ring.</p><p>They quickly pick up and Byron says, "Michael! There's three suspicious men trying to chase the girl. Uh-" he looks at you and covers the speaker "Where are they heading?" </p><p>You respond saying, "It looks like they're only a few feet away from this club!" You look at the door again "Holy fuck! Hurry! They're tying her up!" Byron uncovers the speaker </p><p>"They're only in front of the club I'm in. Hurry up!" He presses end and he looks out the door with you. You were about to storm out of the club to attack the three guys. You wanted to hurt them physically and mentally.</p><p>But Byron holds you back. You look at him and he shakes his head "It's too dangerous. They're outnumbered. You won't be able to save your friend." You roll your eyes</p><p>"Just because I'm a girl? And second, she's not my friend. She's just my co worker." Byron didn't say anything as you continue to watch your co worker in horror and sympathy. </p><p>You felt really guilty that you were being a bystander and just watch it happen. You can see her eyes getting glassy and teary. Salty tears slipping out of her eyes. </p><p>You didn't want to know what happened next. You actually started tearing up also. At the corner of your eye, you can see Byron watching the scene with you. </p><p>His facial expression also showed pain.</p><p>Finally, a police man came out with a gun, yelling firmly, "You're under arrest! Put your hands up!" They surrendered and put their hands up in the air. Looks like they will be put to jail for a little while.</p><p>A few minutes later, other LAPD officers came to put the three males in the car. You smiled as you sigh in relief, happy that she's now safe and sound. The police man, which his name was Michael, comfort and helped your co worker.</p><p>They got into the LAPD car and drove off along with the other LAPD officers. You looked at Byron and hugged him "Thank you so much for calling them!" Byron hesitated a bit and hugs you back</p><p>"No problem, Y/n." </p><p>You both hugged there in place for a while, until you broke the hug "So uh- I have to continue to work." Byron grins "Alright! Good luck." "Thanks. And don't worry, I'm still interested in working the police station." </p><p>Byron takes out another cigar and lights it up. He takes it in his mouth and puffs out smoke after "Okay, sugar. I'm looking forward to you working there." You giggled and walk back to the bar</p><p>"You're not bad for a old guy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mike Schmidt x Reader (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6/18/20</p><p>OKAY, it's been a while. Honestly, I had no idea how I'm going to write a lemon without it being cliche. But fuck it. If it satisfies you guys then whatever, LETS GET IT TO ITTTT. </p><p>Also, don't forget to follow my Instagram @lovelyerwin. I will draw anime related stuff for now on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was an exciting day. </p><p>The moment you accepted about spending your life with Mike is a new step forward to a good future. You can't stop thinking about the moment, and would replay it again in your head. When Mike knelt down on one knee with a gorgeous and luminous ring, it immediately made you melt until you accepted that...this is reality. Seriously, it was a precious moment of your life. With the one and only Mike Schmidt declaring loud and proud, "Will you marry me?" Without any hesitation, you teared up and nod frantically "Yes, Mike!" </p><p>So, that's basically how you both ended up moving into a new house. </p><p>It was going to be a long and tedious process, but you both are willing to spend the rest of your life together. Mike makes you incredibly happy, and you felt the same. And the wedding will be taking place next month, and you both can't wait. With your guys supportive friends: Jeremy, Fritz, Scott and...Vincent, they can make it happen. And they are willing to plan, help out and attend at your celebratory wedding. </p><p>Allowing yourself to swallow in these events, it still felt like a dream. And it felt too perfect. Too good to be true. You sigh and raise your left hand to your face. You examine the ring on your fourth finger and smile softly. </p><p>Mike notices this and chuckles, "You really like that ring, don't you, Y/N?" He was driving the vehicle to your guys new spacious home. </p><p>You felt yourself being giddy again and rub the shiny stone gently with your thumb "Of course I do, it's just so...symbolic to our relationship, you know?" You felt the rough but smooth surfaces of the little stone. </p><p>Mike slowly crept his hand on your thigh and rub his gently "I'm glad you like it, you're the love of my life after all." </p><p>You smiled at him. You decide to stop what you were doing and picked his hand up from your thigh. And instead, you both intertwine fingers together. </p><p>"I love you, Mike." you say lovingly.</p><p>Mike grins and says, "I love you too."</p><p>-</p><p>Once you guys arrived there and started the process right away, it felt overwhelming already. From moving in big and heavy furniture, to fragile decorations and smaller items. It almost took the whole day to get half of the stuff unpacked and placed in the house. But, there's still some items where you guys didn't know where to place yet. So things were still boxed, stacked or tucked in corners without it being too scattered or out of place. Of course, you both were exhausted and needed to rest in your new master bedroom. </p><p>You were the first one to enter there and lay your body against the soft mattress. Mike gives out a loud sigh as he enters last while saying, "Man, that was tiring. I didn't think it would be this much of energy draining."</p><p>You giggle and gave a signal to Mike that you want him in bed. He complies and lays down next to you. You pulled your lips to a sweet upper smile and you start to caress the side of his face. Mike lowly hums to the feeling of your nice smooth palms rubbing against his own skin. You were still smiling as you bent forward a bit to connect your forehead with Mike's. </p><p>You were both still and silent until Mike says, "Well, I'm tired. So, let's head to bed, shall we?" You nodded as you both decided to change into your pajamas. </p><p>You were about to change, until you realized that you  almost never changed or stripped naked in front of Mike, ever. Then, it started to get awkward for you but...he is your soon-to-be husband after all. And changing in front of him shouldn't be a problem, right? Although, you are human, and you have a bit of insecurities with your own body. So with that problem, it made you hesitate to strip. You turn your head to look but Mike was already tugging the fabric off of him and discarding his clothes on the floor. You started to panic a bit but your insecurity still stands. So your final decision was to ask Mike.</p><p>You turn around and ask, "Mike, is it okay if I can use the bathhh..." your voice couldn't come out as if it was strained from some force around your neck. </p><p>But your lower jaw was hanging, agape at the newly found feature of Mike. And oh boy, it was hot. He was already facing your body towards you and he has a nice toned body. Not too muscular or too skinny, but just right. And his abs, oh those nice abs, they stand out strong and perfect. He was just well fit, and he was wearing boxers. But you can see he was packing too (that bulge is surely prominent in there). Suddenly, you are aware on how long you were staring. Then, your body heats up and your face flushed from utter embarrassment. You felt giddy and it wasn't a good feeling.</p><p>"I-I..! I didn't mean to stare. S-Sorry Mike! I was going to a-ask if I—uh...I-if I can use the bath-" </p><p>"Why aren't you changing? Do you want me to help you?" He cuts you off.</p><p>You stayed silent as your face reddens more, thinking of an appropriate answer. But honestly, you didn't know what to say. Decisions, decisions, decisions. You can't pick one! </p><p>Mike then walks up to you and says, "Here, let me help you." You still didn't say anything. But you have to choice but to comply and still dwell on your insecurities. </p><p>Hopefully, he doesn't say anything bad about it...</p><p>Mike starts to guide his hands to your curvy waist as he finds the hem of your top. He slowly pulls it up as it uncovers parts of your skin. Once it's off, he then helps you with your pants. Off with that as well, and then you finally stood there half-naked. Just you, your bra and panties. Oh yeah, and a half-naked Mike. </p><p>"Now, was that hard?" Mike says gently.</p><p>You nodded but you couldn't bare to look directly at him in the eye. Your arms starts to wrap around your own body as your thighs buckle in. Mike raises a brow at this and gently removes your arms.</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you not...comfortable with your body or..?" </p><p>You slowly look at him as his eyes show worry in them. You didn't want to lie, so you had to nod your head as in 'yes'. </p><p>"Oh no no...your body isn't ugly at all! You know that I love you no matter what, right?" Mike coos and he tugs towards you in his direction to embrace you. </p><p>You hug him back "I-I know...but, you look so much better than me. How can you love an ugly body like this..?" </p><p>Mike pulls away and looks at you in the eye. Something was changing in those blue crystal eyes of his. His demeanor was entirely something else, like you triggered a dangerous bad side of his. You were getting more nervous, then suddenly, he pushes your body towards the bed and you fell backwards on the soft mattress again. He gets on top of you and looks down.</p><p>"M-Mikey?" You stutter his name out but he didn't listen. Instead, he leans in to connect his lips with yours.</p><p>You both have kissed before, but this kiss is entirely different. And it gave some sort of passionate feeling and something more than just wholesome love. He continues to kiss you and then sneakily let's his hands travel onto your waist, all the way to your bra. You were moaning a little into the heated kiss as he slips in a tongue. You flinched in surprise, but Mike knew he was doing and let himself massage his tongue against yours, creating a mixture of his and your saliva. You kept moaning helplessly as he slips his hands under your bra to gently pinch your nipples. At this point, you just gave in...whatever he wanted to do with you. It was intoxicating and you already feel this satisfying pleasure flowing through you. And especially down there.</p><p>"M-Mike..." you moaned, "t-take off my bra...if you want." </p><p>"If I want? Baby, I will definitely take it off." He says, while reaching his hands to your back and unhook it. <br/>He takes it off of you and smirks when he sees them up close. "Hm, very good. I don't get why you hate your body." </p><p>He decides to focus on your nipples next. Mike sticks his tongue out to suck on one nipple while occupying his hand to play with the other. This treatment went on until you both were finally naked. And oh boy, you were right. Mike IS packing. It's definitely longer than average, but he's a little thick but it's a good 8 inches. </p><p>He smirks and kisses your forehead. "I am proving to you now that your body is not ugly at all." </p><p>Mike places his slender fingers on your slick clit and you tremble from the sudden touch. </p><p>"Wow, you're wet. So wet." He says seductively while groaning erotically as keeps touching your lubricant clit. "Shit...it's so sexy of you." </p><p>You whimper from being sensitive down there, especially he keeps touching that bud with many nerves. You can hear the squishing and lewd wet sounds he keeps making. </p><p>"Since you're already this wet, I'll put it in already." You nod as he grabs his own dick and places it against your wet folds. He keeps humming in satisfaction and keeps teasing your entrance. </p><p>You whine saying, "Hurry Mike, put it in. I'm ready...I swear." Mike just chuckles in response.</p><p>He rubs and slaps his head a few more times against your folds. Mike then finally puts it in, very slowly. You can feel yourself being stretched more than ever and it feels intense but exciting. He was only halfway there and for some reason, you feel like you're already full. </p><p>But eventually, he puts it in and he groans. "Shiiit, you're really tight despite how wet you are." He looks down to see that you're bleeding a little. "Oh fuck, I broke your hymen. Well, of course, you're a virgin after all. At least not anymore."</p><p>He grabs the nearest tissue and cleans it up. Mike suggests to wait for the pain to go away for you. He was very patient and it took about 10 minutes. You were finally ready and then Mike begins to proceed. He starts off a slow in-and-out pace that made you bite your bottom lip of anticipation. It already felt amazingly good, which this caused you to find more pleasure within that area. </p><p>"Mike, go faster please, I can take it." You begged. "Hm? What was that?" Mike mockingly says. You whined "I said go faster Mikey, please please please." </p><p>He did what we was told and picked up the pace. This time it felt even better than the first speed, and you're already craving to go even faster. The way he snaps his hips forward was so hot, and his low groaning is music to your ears. You just had to throw your head back and shut your eyes from immense pleasure. He finally starts to give in all his might and hammers away at your cervix. Your whole body was rocking back and forth from his rapid movement. You could say how good this fucking feels, but only sounds came out of your agape mouth. You were whining at first but then your voice keeps switching to pleasurable moaning. To top it all off, he was hitting the g-spot, and tears prick at the corner of your eyes from all of it. It was too much, but a good amount of everything that's happening right now. All of that pleasure flows amazingly in your body and you wish it never stops. </p><p>"Oh-oh g-god Mike! Fuck me, fuck me..." you moan loudly </p><p>"Haaa...I already am baby." Mike moans back. </p><p>You suddenly had the urge to rub your clit to gain more satisfaction. So you reach their and already felt how really sensitive it's becoming. You only placed a tip of your finger there and moaned more by flicking it intently. You kept flicking it until a sudden feeling arose from that area. </p><p>"M-Mike, I'm going to cum. I..! Mmmm..!" </p><p>"Yeah...keep doing that and...haaa, and you're going to take my children like a good bitch." </p><p>It's now or never. You rubbed and flicked it until a huge wave of pleasure washed over your entire body. You gave in your last moan and shook from overstimulation. Mike made his last few pumps and groans lewdly than ever. You then felt ropes of hot cum fill your delicious hole. You both stayed like that until both of your guys unsteady breathing calms down. Mike finally pulls away and a wet pop escapes as he looks at your filled hole.</p><p>"Mmmmm, look at that cream pie." He says while stretching your ass to get a better look. "Oh, that's nasty." Mike slaps your ass and sits up "Well...I hope that proves I definitely love your body. Now, let's clean up." </p><p>You weakly smile "Yeah, I agree. I'm...I'm sorry for doubting myself..." </p><p>Mike kisses your forehead and grins "It's okay, just remember that you're mine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boss (Byron) x Reader (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>6/25/20</p><p>In honor for my lovely friend Coco. This one is for you honey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello sir, is there anything I can still get you?" You said, peeking behind the wall corridor that connects to the yellow-cream themed living room. </p><p>The owner of the luxurious mansion looks at you and says, "No sweetie, thank you though." You gave a quick smile and proceed to do your assigned chores. </p><p>For almost a year now, you've been working under the richest man in the whole city you lived in. And you never regretted your decision since. Your so called parents kicked you out of the house and disowned you for silly little things. You never enjoyed their presence and were a nuisance anyway. But you had to live under a roof at least and they took away that opportunity. So, you were left in the streets for a couple of days until a well suited man lent you a hand. His name was Byron Brown, and he was nice enough to give you a roof under your head AND a good job. That's why accepting the offer would also be your new path to life. You thought to yourself that it wouldn't be that bad after all. Considering the horrible doings your parents did, you had to leave them buried deep in your past now. They won't harm your way of living anymore, and actually find wealth and happiness. Byron was literally your savior. That's why you wouldn't stop working for him now and then. He's even impressed by how you handle your role so well. He gives you praises every day you worked as a lovely maiden. At times he would let you go out and buy things that you've always wanted. You can't thank him enough.</p><p>Byron's friendliness towards you increased months after months. Which to the point—and was today— that he brushed his hand on your thigh and had a strong grip on your  waist. Your face bloomed dark red at that moment but just brushed it off instantly. There's no way he would like you like that, right? Especially to a poor peasant like you would ruin his picture of a wealthy, well-groomed, and fanciful man. You guess that was his way of showing his "affection" towards you. But you have to admit, he is good-looking. Turning down on what he had to offer is almost an insult to you. </p><p>Dwelling in these thoughts made you sigh and almost made you absent-minded. Is this a dream or what you thought. Dusting your cute black and white ruffle maiden dress, you went on to your next cleaning objective. Today, Byron has his fellow rich friends coming over to pay him a visit. You don't want to embarrass your own boss . So leaving a single spec of dust anywhere is unacceptable. Those dusty particles has to go. </p><p>-<br/>They have arrived at a reasonable time and of course you greeted them respectfully while they entered the mansion. The party was already starting for them the moment you rush to retrieve and hand them top-class liquor. The tall men gladly accepted and took sips from their glasses. You nod softly at all of them and the moment you turn to walk away, a non-invited hand slapped against your rear end. You immediately turn to look at them and these men laughed, accept for your boss. You didn't know which of them did it, but it was not amusing. So much for being mature. </p><p>"She has a nice ass for a maid, I got to give it to ya, Byron." One of them said and chuckled. Boss didn't reply but gave a "fuck you" facial expression. Before they could do anything else, you ran away into the kitchen. And sadly, you have to proceed doing your job to serve these low-life fucks. </p><p>It went on until night settled. Let's say you weren't pleased about their behavior towards you. It was disrespectful to your own boundaries and you hope your boss understands how atrocious the experience was. Byron repeatedly had give them looks or snark remarks. Yet, their actions never ceased. You thought this is how rich people are: ignorant and selfish. But...your boss is never like that to you (at least). Because he's your savior, and you trust him a lot. </p><p>After the total fiasco, they finally left to go home. You were just cleaning up in the kitchen when your boss suddenly came in. He knocked on the wall to grab your attention and you spun your head around. Your boss usually had a cigar in his mouth when he comes to talk to you, but he didn't have one this time. This conversation was probably going to be important between you two. </p><p>"Hey, sorry ya had to go through that. My buddies can be stupid as hell." he says as he adds a following sigh at the end.</p><p>You turn slowly back around to focus on your task. You huffed out a chuckle and said, "It's okay, you should let them know I belong to you." </p><p>The moment your words escaped your mouth, your heart skipped a beat. The statement sounded like you were his lover. Or possibly...a confession? </p><p>Byron did not hesitate to ask, "What do you mean by that sweetheart?" </p><p>Your blush immediately grew as your body starts to heat up from suspense and embarrassment. You try your best to sound calm as you can and say, "Well...you know...u-um..." Shit you thought to yourself, shit!</p><p>You can hear his footsteps slowly creeping towards you. The moment he gets behind you, he wraps his arms around your waist carefully. Yet again, your blush worsened by the minute. You had to break the awkwardness and straight up tell him. Suddenly, you turn your whole body around, leaving Byron to release his grip around you and then...you leaned in to connect lips with his. Your boss has no problem with this the second you kissed him. He wraps his arms around your waist one more time and brings you closer to him. You moaned by this and you do the same by wrapping your arms around his neck. The kiss was very loving but also ravishing, and your boss groans how good the session is. He really fought his tongue against yours, knowing how vulnerable you are, you let him take you over that easily. But it felt so good to be in his arms and get the taste of his own. </p><p>After a few minutes, you guys broke contact and you intake a sharp breath before saying, "I'm only yours and yours alone. No one else's. Make me yours...mark me Mr. Brown." </p><p>You can see the lust and motivation in his eyes "Call me Byron, sugar." </p><p>You were immediately led into the living room by Byron because he was being a bit impatient. But you didn't care, you wanted to connect with him even more. And it was thrilling beyond compare, you couldn't stop feeling giddy. Byron sat you down on his lap and gives you wet, hot hickeys on your neck. You had to throw your head back in pure bliss and moan helplessly. He gave you some last sucks before pulling away to see his work. </p><p>"That definitely looks good on you. Now sweetheart, take off your pretty heels and panty for me." He says while smirking. </p><p>You nod and got off  of him to take off the items you were wearing. "Sir—I mean Byron...do you want me to take off my dress too?" You say as he shook his head in response. You said an inaudible oh.</p><p>Byron gets off the couch now and tells you to place your knees on the seat and bend over. "Now, lift your skirt." He commands next. </p><p>You blush as you reach behind you to grab the skirt. You pulled it up and felt the cold breeze hit against your aching wet pussy. </p><p>Byron smirks at this and chuckles at the sight "My my my, look at this beautiful cunt you have here." </p><p>You whimper softly saying, "Please put it in Byron." You held the skirt a bit more higher as your folds drip wet with desire. </p><p>You can hear Byron growling lowly like a animal and heard his belt being unbuckled "Yeah, I'm definitely gonna give it to you sweetie." </p><p>The moment his harden member springs out of his pants, he prods and pokes your slippery entrance with his tip. It made you whine in frustration as he finally pushes his veiny, thick and long dick in. You couldn't help but moan louder whenever your pussy gets stretched further and further. </p><p>You bit your lip and sigh deeply afterwards "Move it, I can't take it anymore." Despite how commanding it sounds, he didn't complain whatsoever and gave you what you needed.</p><p>Your whole body rocks back in forth as he plunges in and out of your tight hole. It was an amazing sensation and he was already hitting against your g-spot. The feeling of being pounded so good wasn't going to make you isolate your moans any longer. You kept crying out Byron's name and he kept whispering praises in your ear. He even forced the clothed part of your chest to be pulled down and expose your generous boobs. Even though you are still wearing the maiden outfit, you felt exposed enough. But if it's for him, you have no complaints. You held on tight on the couch while he picked up the pace. </p><p>"Haaa! B-Byron, you're so fucking good..!" You whined at a high pitch feminine voice that just made Byron growl more seductively. He really liked the tone of your voice that just makes him go crazy. </p><p>Selfishly wanting more inches of pleasure, you swayed back the moment Byron snaps his hips forward inside of you. This caused you to moan a lot louder than before. And this time, you were seeing stars. Your eyes were rolled back, a bright red color spread across your face, while drool streams down the corner of your mouth. It's literal fucking heaven. You never knew you could find this much of pleasure within your life. </p><p>"Hey sugar, l-let's change positions, shall we?" Byron suggests as he draws back completely for a bit. You can only whimper as he lays you down on the soft couch. </p><p>He chuckles as he sees you so fucked out already. A sweating mess really. You raised your sock covered legs and wrap them around Byron's waist. You weakly smile at him. </p><p>"Milk me out dry." You whispered seductively. Byron nods and prods his tip once more into you. </p><p>You proceed to moan out loud, until all of the moaning converts to feminine whimpers. He really was working his way into you now. Non-stop thrusting and groaning was all he can do. He loves digesting the wonderful view of his sexy maiden. Your boobs were flaunting and wet lewd noises emerged into the sex atmosphere. You were so so wet, and so close to climaxing too. Everything was coming close to a satisfying wave. And so, you being the dirty maid you are, you reach to touch your lubricant folds. It was completely soaked, so you had to rub your clit. Without hesitating any further, you flicked your pea a couple of times that had your legs shaking in pure satisfaction. It works so good like electricity flowing through its circuits. </p><p>"Byron! I'm going to—ah! cum so fuc...king hard." You moaned as you harshly threw your head back in ecstasy. Eventually, thick white cream appeared on Byron's penis as white droplets come and follow. </p><p>Byron didn't cum just yet, he is very close though. He didn't want to make you pregnant...yet. So he drew back once more and told you to sit up. You went under and Byron did his own handiwork by pumping himself. You stuck your tongue out until Byron's climax followed, spurting thick ropes of white cum. All of it landed on your face, tongue, and chest. Byron definitely thinks you look amazingly hot in his cum. </p><p>You tasted the ones that got onto your tongue and humming happily "Thank you for this, Byron. You taste exquisite." </p><p>Next time you guys fuck, he will definitely see how good you look with his cum buried in your pussy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>